heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Patakis
The Patakis was a planned spin-off/sequel series based on Hey Arnold!, similar to the All Grown Up series in relation to the Rugrats. Intended to be aired on Nick at Nite, the show focused on the life of Helga Pataki in her teenage years, her family, and classmates. Background Craig Bartlett wrote a pilot script with Michelle Lamoreaux for Nickelodeon in 2000. The script was structured like The Simpsons: three acts, half hour. If they liked the script, they would order more. However, it was deemed as "too dark" for Nickelodeon's intended audience. The series was also offered to music channel MTV. This was during the time when the channel began to air animated shows like Beavis and Butt-Head, as opposed to full length music videos. However, the channel declined it, as it was considered too similar to another show called Daria, which went on to run for 5 seasons. Some information about The Patakis was revealed through Craig Bartlett's chats and interviews. Everyone from Hey Arnold! would've been in The Patakis as well, except for Arnold, who has moved away, thus making Helga the star of the series. Bartlett made a bible with some character designs and episode ideas for all 4 main characters. However, development on the spin-off didn't get anywhere beyond what was in the pilot script, so many aspects of the show (such as the exact circumstances of Arnold's moving, and the roles of other characters such as Lila) were never defined. Known Details *Helga (still supposed to be voiced by Francesca Marie Smith) is 15-years-old in the series and is still crazy about Arnold. They once were a couple, but went through some stormy times. Helga writes letters to Arnold every night, mails them, but takes them out of the mail, and keeps the letters in binders, very organized like her shrines. These letters would've been a framing device for episodes. She also is a budding writer. Helga still is an underdog and pretty grumpy; ticked off, but not exactly depressed. Helga is sort of an awkward teen; she keeps her pigtails and unibrow, has become taller and skinnier, and wears jeans. She keeps her pink bow, but hides it under a cap (her own, not Arnold's). *Arnold has recently moved away. Craig Bartlett said that was never decided where or why he moved. In his words, he needed Arnold move away to make Helga the main character. Arnold still keeps his blue cap. Craig had an idea for an episode where Helga runs away to find Arnold. *Olga has moved back home from Bennington after having straight A's throughout college, and wants to purse an acting career. She is always auditioning for plays "off-off-off-off" Broadway. Helga still thinks she's an annoying pest. The pilot for the series involved Olga losing favor with her parents (possibly due to her decision to become an actress). *Big Bob continues to run his successful business empire, which has changed from beepers to cellphones, and is a lot like Tony Soprano in the way he looks and acts. *Miriam is twelve-stepping and is now working at a TV station. *Everyone from P.S. 118 is in the series, and are now teenagers. Gerald and Phoebe are a couple. *Other confirmed characters are Dr. Bliss and Nick Vermicelli. There would've been some new characters as well, possibly Helga's extended family. **Dr. Bliss would still presumably be Helga's therapist (Dr. Bliss's practice is 'child', but most allow patients up to 17 years old, with 18 and up going to adult psychologists). As of Helga on the Couch, Helga sees her after school every Tuesday and Thursday. References * [http://tendraheyarnold.wordpress.com/2009/04/04/confirmed-notes-about-the-patakis/ Confirmed Notes About “The Patakis”] on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra Category:Cancelled projects